Service opportunities are created when service needs and talent to fulfill the service needs are identified. However, such opportunities can be lost when either the service needs go unrecognized or when the talent to fulfill the service needs cannot be found. Social networking services maintain massive scale datasets that include a variety of signals that can indicate many different aspects associated with members. Capturing service opportunities based on these signals in such massive scale datasets presents a number of challenges.